Forbidden Fruit: Twilight::Vampire Diaries
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: When Damon Salvatore comes to Forks, Washington to look for a place to stay, the Cullens' world begins to turn upside down - especially when he sets his sights on one particular little Half-Vampire.
1. The Warning

**Forbidden Fruit – A Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**

**Chapter 1**

The Cullens and Hales sat around the living room waiting. Alice said approximately 20 minutes ago something was coming to Forks, but she wasn't exactly sure what – only that it was something evil. Bella was sitting with Edward, who was concentrating on Alice's thoughts, Renesmee, now looking about 10, was sitting beside them. Jasper was on the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie, trying to keep everyone calm, while Esme and Carlisle were standing, waiting.

Alice and Edward gasped at the same time. Alice's expression became blank and Carlisle darted over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's…here...Outside of town…about a mile." She said. Renesmee started to get up to move toward her, but Bella put a hand on her arm.

"No, no sweetie." She said.

"He…attacked a man…a hiker in the woods." Alice's face was still blank. "He's…coming…"

She blinked.

"One of the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"No." Edward said.

"What does he look like?" Emmett said. "Maybe we can track him down and stop him."

"No," Edward responded. "We can't fight him. He's stronger than us."

"Stronger?" Bella said. "How?"

"He must feed on humans about as regularly as we feed on animals," Carlisle stated. "Human blood gives vampires more energy and power."

Suddenly Edward stiffened up. "He's here."

Renesmee began to get frightened. Her whole family was clearly worried, and this vampire apparently wasn't like the rest of them.

Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and began to walk towards the door. "There's no time to leave then. We have to confront him."

"Daddy?" Renesmee said, looking up at Edward. "Does he have any special powers like you guys?"

"Not that I can tell, Nessie."

"But he is powerful," said Jasper. "More powerful than a newborn. I can feel it."

The family went out the door to await this newcomer.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

They all stood there waiting.

"Mommy," Renesmee said suddenly to Bella, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Yes?" Bella said looking down at her.

"I can feel him too."

"He's getting closer." Alice said, her eyes glued to the trees.

All of a sudden, Jacob, in human form, came running out of the woods.

Rosalie snorted. "Not a threat, but definitely something worth a warning."

"Jakey!" Renesmee said and ran to him. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Daddy and Aunt Alice say there's a dangerous vampire around."

Jacob's expression suddenly hardened at this. "Where?" He asked Edward.

"He's coming toward our house." He answered.

Jacob put Renesmee down. "You said he's dangerous?"

"And very powerful." Carlisle said. "Can you feel it?"

Jake stood there for a minute. "Yes." He said through clenched teeth.

He leaned down and whispered to Renesmee, "Nessie, and go stand by Mommy, okay?"

"Alright." She hugged him and flitted to her mother's side. Bella picked her up and held her close to her chest protectively.

Jacob ran behind a bush and took off his shorts. Renesmee blushed a little.

He morphed into a giant russet colored wolf and stood beside Bella and Renesmee.

"No," Edward answered Jacob's unspoken thought. "He's not here to kill us. He wants to find a place to stay for now. He doesn't realize how we live."

_So he's not aware of the Vegetarian life-style._ Renesmee thought. She shivered at the thought of killing a human. She was still part human herself.

Jacob and Edward both growled as a man with pale skin and black hair, dressed in black head to toe stepped into the clearing.

_**A/N:-Sorry for the slow starter, I promise it will get better haha. :) Thanks for reading!**_


	3. The Negotiation

**Chapter 3**

He was definitely a vampire. Power surged off of him and in under a second he was about 5 feet away from the family.

"Hello." He looked over all of them quickly and when he saw a giant wolf his stunning blue eyes widened slightly, then he smirked. "I see you have a pet."

Beside Renesmee, Jacob growled.

The dark stranger held up his hands in surrender. "Now, now. I come in peace."

He looked them all over again, but when he saw Renesmee in the dark haired one's arms he flitted in front of her.

In that same second, Edward let out a snarl and was crouched in front of Bella and Renesmee, Jacob growled and Bella held Renesmee tighter and hissed.

The stranger just smirked, completely unfazed. "I wasn't going to _kill_ the girl." Then he looked at Jacob. "Down, boy."

Jacob growled.

He stepped around Jacob and as the wolf was about to pounce Edward said, "No." and stood up slowly.

Jake looked at him.

"He won't. Trust me." Edward said.

"Ah." The stranger said to him. "A mind reader, are you?" He stepped closer to Bella and Renesmee. "Hm." He said looking Bella up and down. "You haven't been a Vampire long, have you, my dear?"

He reached up and touched Bella's face lightly.

Edward hissed.

His smirk got more arrogant as he looked at Renesmee. "You…are human...or…" He looked at her in confusion.

"She's half human." Edward said quietly.

The stranger glanced at him for a moment. "You're her father?" He said still looking at Renesmee.

"Yes."

"Hm. Most Vampires are infertile. Interesting." He glanced at Edward, and then grinned. "It was probably a good thing, right? Glad to have had a baby before you turned." He said to Bella.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Well, I probably would have turned you into one before. And I probably wouldn't have got you knocked with a demon child, either." He smirked.

Edward hissed and went for the stranger, Jake growled loudly. Renesmee gasped. The stranger grabbed Edward's arm.

"It was just a joke." He smirked.

"Edward." Carlisle said.

Edward backed away, still watching the stranger intently.

The stranger bent down slightly and looked at Renesmee. "You're quite young are you? And your eyes are brown, not gold."

Renesmee looked at her mother for help. Bella looked at Edward. Edward nodded at them.

Renesmee nodded. "My mom had me when she was human."

"So I see." Damon said smiling at Bella. "Can you read minds like your daddy?" He mocked.

"No." Bella said.

He looked at her. "What can _you_ do?"

"I can shield."

"Ah." He said uninterested. "What can this girlie here do?"

Renesmee looked at Edward.

Edward looked at the stranger, and then nodded to Renesmee.

Renesmee reached up and touched his face.

The stranger raised his eyebrows. When Renesmee pulled her hand away, he smiled. "Well that was interesting, little one."

He looked at Edward. "It must have been Hell not to drain Miss Bella here when you were turning her." Then he mumbled something that sounded like, _"Squirrel eaters."_

Edward's jaw tightened. "It was difficult."

"Ah." He said again. He winked at Renesmee and started walking down the line of family members. He looked at Jasper.

Jasper glared.

_If looks could kill…_ Renesmee thought.

A wave of calmness crashed over everyone suddenly.

The stranger raised his eyebrows. "Well, I can see what you do." He smirked. "It must be hard for you. You are the newest one right, besides Bella?"

Jasper nodded.

"I see." He stepped in front of Alice and looked up and down her small body. "So you're the one who saw me coming."

"Yes." Alice said.

"Must be a great 'gift.' As you guys call it." He smirked again.

He stepped in front of Emmett.

"Well," He said looking at his muscles. "You must be the one always ready for a fight." He grinned.

"That's right." Emmett growled.

The stranger smirked at the threat and stepped in front of Rosalie and whistled.

Emmett growled and the stranger smirked again.

Edward growled at something and the stranger looked at him. "Oh, I'm _sorry_." He said sarcastically. "I forgot you could read my mind."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

He stepped in front of Esme. "Mm…you must be 'mommy dearest.'" He kept his smirk as he looked her up and down. Edward growled again. He looked at him. "Okay, I'll admit it. _That _one was on purpose."

He stepped in front of Carlisle. "You must be the head vamp here, right?"

"In a way, yes. I turned everyone in my family except for Bella...and Renesmee." He smiled.

"I see." He said. "I'm amazed that you have turned so many people." He smirked.

"I only turned them because they were dying. That's the only reason I would ever turn anyone into what we are."

"Hm." He held his hand out in an exaggerated kindness. "Damon Salvatore."

He shook his hand. "Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. Esme, Rosalie, Em-"

"I got their names from the little one." He smiled.

"Okay." Carlisle said. "May we ask what you came here for?"

"Well," Damon began pacing. "As you guys understand, I can't stay in one place for more than…mm…10 or 11 years maybe. I was just trying to find a place to stay until I find a permanent residence. Then I felt the weak powers of another Vampire family."

Carlisle ignored the "weak" comment. "Mr. Salvatore, we need you to understand that we cannot have you killing the locals."

Damon smirked. "I only kill when necessary."

"Well, if you would please just…"

"If you are asking me to feed on animals, I'm sorry to tell you my brother tried that one on me."

"Well, maybe it would be best if you maybe…fed out of town if you are going to live here in Forks."

"Of course." He smirked again.

"My family will have to discuss it."

"I thought we just did."

Carlisle looked at his family.

"Alright." He said at last. "We can provide a residence as long as you agree not to feed in this town."

"I promise." He grinned and held up his hand exaggeratedly.

They all looked at Edward, knowing he could know whether or not this Damon guy would keep to his word. Edward nodded to Carlisle.

"Okay. Welcome to our home." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you."

Jacob growled.

Damon looked at him and smirked. "Don't worry I can control myself around your…mate."

Jacob let out a snarl that made Renesmee cover her ears.

"Mr. Salvatore…" Carlisle began.

"Damon." He corrected.

"Okay, Damon." He sighed. "Let's get you situated."

Damon grinned.


	4. The Learning

Chapter 4

Carlisle led the way into the house, his family and Damon Salvatore behind him. Jacob was somewhere in the bushes changing.

Bella was still carrying Renesmee, who was staring over her mother's shoulder at Damon. He caught her eye and winked. Damon was the last one to the door when he suddenly stopped. Bella put Renesmee down and they all stood in the living room. Except Damon.

8 year old (looking) Renesmee walked over to him. He leaned down and looked at her. "Would you be so kind as to-"

Jacob suddenly walked up behind him. "She won't be doing anything for you, bloodsucker."

Damon stood straight and turned to Jacob. "You must be the giant dog that was dying to rip my guts out, huh?"

Jacob, glaring, walked past him and picked Renesmee up in his arms.

"Jakey wait." She said.

"What?" He said curiously.

"I think Damon needs our help."

They all looked at Damon, who was standing at the door. He raised his eyebrows. "I have to be invited in."

Carlisle smiled genuinely. "Come in, Damon."

"Thank you." He smirked and walked through the door.

He closed the door behind him and looked around the living room. "Very nice house."

"Thank you." Esme said.

"Where am I staying?"

"Upstairs. 5th door to the left." Carlisle answered.

So quickly that Renesmee missed it, he was gone. A second later he was on the stairs.

"I like the room." He smiled.

"How are you going to live here without any clothes?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Damn." He said, and then looked at Renesmee. "Sorry." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

He was gone again.

When he came back about 3 seconds later, he had a black briefcase in his hand. "Clothes."

He stepped through the door.

"I thought you had to be invited in." Renesmee said quietly.

He looked at her and smiled. "Only once, little one."

Jacob put her down and kept glaring at Damon.

"Oh." She replied.

Damon flitted to her side, setting the briefcase down on the floor.

She gasped. He was a lot faster than her.

Jacob stiffened but Edward said, "No. He won't hurt her, Jacob."

Damon reached down and picked Renesmee up. Rosalie hissed, but Damon ignored her. "You look about 8 years old. You're going to stop aging at about 17 you say?"

"That's what mama said."

"Hm." He said. "You're very special, little one."

She started to reach her hand out to show him the Volturi incident but pulled it back.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." Damon chuckled, and then his face changed. His canines extended and the whites of his eyes turned red with dark veins pushing through the skin underneath. It scared Renesmee half to death.

She let out a scream and in that split second she was out of Damon's arms and Jacob was in front of him, crouching as if he would attack him right there without turning into his wolf form.

Damon's face went back to normal, and the look on it was shock. "Has she never seen a Vampire's fangs before?"

"No, we don't have fangs." Carlisle answered calmly.

"Oh. Then how do you change people?" His eyes flickered to Bella, who was tightly holding Renesmee.

"We have venom on our teeth."

"Hm." He picked up his briefcase and in a second was up the stairs.

He was downstairs a few minutes later dressed in a different outfit. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt and dark jeans, and he didn't have his leather jacket on.

He flitted to Bella's side. She clutched Renesmee tighter.

"I didn't realize you didn't have fangs, little one." He said, completely ignoring Bella.

"It's okay." Renesmee said quietly.

He laughed. "It would have been funnier if you had fangs, huh?"

She nodded in her child-like innocence and he laughed again.

His blue eyes went to Bella. "So. You had her when you were human?"

"Yes." Bella said.

"And…Edward can't read your mind?"

"No."

"Hm." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Would you mind if I tried to do something?"

Bella looked at Edward, then back to Damon. "What?" She asked warily.

"I'm able to compel people." He smirked slightly. "I want to know if you are '_immune_.'"

Renesmee touched Bella's face and Damon looked at the little girl.

Bella said, "I'm not sure."

"Compulsion is similar to mind-control. I can use it on humans and…_weaker_ minds." Damon smirked again.

Jacob came up behind him. "You are not controlling Bella's mind." He said through gritted teeth.

Damon glanced behind him for less than a second then rolled his eyes to Renesmee.

She giggled.

"Did I ask you, mutt?" He thought of the irony that he used to call Stefan's friend Matt by that name.

"It's okay, Jake." Bella said, looking over Damon's shoulder.

She moved to the side of Damon and put Renesmee in Jake's arms. She stepped back in front of him.

Damon put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close, ignoring the hissing from Edward.

He looked into her eyes and began to compel her.

"You want to kiss me." He said.

Bella blinked and looked at him, confused, then slightly smug.

Damon smirked. "Well, now that's interesting."

"It didn't work?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. Maybe…" He flitted to Alice's side and Jasper hissed at him. "_Calm _yourself." Damon mocked without taking his eyes off of Alice.

He looked into her eyes. "You want to kiss me."

To everyone's surprise Alice's face went blank, like she was having a vision, but she begin to lean towards Damon.

Jasper growled and Damon pulled back and laughed.

Alice blinked and stepped away from Damon.

"That's very weird, miss Bella." He said, looking at her.

Carlisle spoke to Damon. "Yes it is. Bella's a very unique Vampire."

"I can see that."

Renesmee touched Jacob's face and Jake looked at her.

Damon burst out laughing suddenly.

They all looked at him in surprise at his outburst.

"What?" Jacob asked angrily.

"Y-y-you!" He laughed.

"What?" Jake yelled.

"H-h-how…" He resumed laughing and looked at Bella. "This wolf imprinted on your b-baby and you didn't rip his throat out!" He started laughing again.

Jacob took a predatory step towards Damon, forgetting Renesmee was in his arms. Renesmee touched his face again.

"What is it, Nessie?" He asked, suddenly calmer. He looked at Damon. "She wants to know why Bloodsuckers need compulsion."

He smirked at Renesmee and Edward growled. Damon looked at him. "Can I say it, _Daddy_?"

"No." Edward growled.

Everyone else was confused.

Edward sighed. "Fine."

Damon grinned at Renesmee. "To feed."

Jacob quickly put Renesmee in Bella's arms again and took an angry step towards Damon.

"Easy, wolf boy." Damon said warningly, his face darkening dangerously.

Jacob backed off, but was still glaring at Damon.

Another wave of calmness flew around everyone. Damon looked at Jasper and chuckled.

"You mentioned you had a brother?" Esme said, changing the subject.

He looked at her. "Yes. He eats…animals. Like you guys." He acted disgusted with this fact.

"Do you guys get along well?" She asked.

He laughed. "Not at all, mommy dearest."

Alice gasped and everyone turned to her.

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Psychic thing going on?"

They all ignored him and moved beside her except Damon.

"There's…a wolf pack coming…They…"

Edward growled. He looked at Carlisle. "They felt Damon's power and they're coming to make sure he's not deadly."

"You're friends with wolves?" Damon smirked and looked at Jacob. "Must be quite the bachelor party." Bella hissed at him and Damon flitted to her side, making her take a step back reflexively. "Just a joke, Bella dear."

He then looked at Renesmee's hand.

"We don't." Edward answered his unspoken thought.

"Why is that?"

"We don't burn in the sun."

He looked confused, so Renesmee, knowing what they were talking about, reached out and touched his face.

When she pulled it away, Damon looked very amused. "You…sparkle. In the sun." He nodded. "Alrighty then." He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

There was a growl outside that turned everyone's attention to the window.

Damon chuckled at the sight of 17 wolves in the clearing, and suddenly he was gone.

The Cullens ran out the door to follow him. He was standing in front of Sam.

"I mean you no harm." He said dramatically.

An echo of growls erupted from the pack.

"Sam," Carlisle said stepping beside Damon. "Damon has promised not to feed in this town. He needs a temporary residence until he gets settled."

Sam looked at him.

"He wants to know if there are any more coming." Edward stated quietly.

"No," Damon said. "I work alone." Then he smirked.

"Yes." Edward answered Sam.

Sam growled at Damon warningly and led the pack away.

"Well then," Damon said. "Now that that's settled, I'm going to go inside." He was gone again.

The family all crowded into the living room again.

Bella put Renesmee down and she walked over to Damon.

Damon picked her up. "Yes, little one?"

Jacob walked over to Renesmee in Damon's arms. "I have to go, Nessie. I'll see you later." He kissed the top of her head without taking his eyes off of Damon.

She touched his face.

"I will." He smiled and walked out the door.

Damon looked at Renesmee for a minute, and then said, "Did he just call you _Nessie_?"

She nodded.

"Okay…now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Renesmee touched the side of his face.

Edward sighed and Damon looked oddly amused.

"Well, at first there's-" He looked at Edward. "May I?" He smirked.

Edward sighed. "Yes."

"Well-"

"She wants to know what it's like to be bitten by a Vampire like him." Edward said to the rest of them.

"As I was saying, First there's a sharp little sting, like when you prick your finger, but then it gets very pleasurable and-"

"Damon!" Bella said.

"What?" He said innocently. "I'm telling the truth." He smirked and looked at Renesmee again. "Would you like to find out, little one?"

Growls erupted from Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper.

Damon just chuckled and put her down. "Maybe another time. I think your daddy would _try_ to rip my throat out."

"I'll help." Rosalie muttered.

"Really?" He smirked and flitted in front of her. "I'd be happy to let you try _all by yourself_, beautiful." He said seductively. Then he reached down and tugged up on the hem of her shirt. She slapped him. Rosalie glared and left the room before Damon could say anything more. Emmett glared at him and followed Rose.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Hm." He laughed. "Well, it's not the first time that's happened."

"There's a shock." Alice replied.

"Alice," Carlisle began but Damon just laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Damon said. "I realize you guys don't have beds. Do you sleep in coffins?" He mused.

"No, we don't sleep." Edward said.

"Hm. Weird. Well, I do, so I'm going to have to find a bed-"

"We have a bed in the attic." Carlisle said. "I'll help you with it." He took a step forward, but Damon said, "No need." And went up to the attic.

They waited in silence. There was a crash, and scraping and a door close.

He came back downstairs. "All set." He grinned.


	5. The Realizations

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: I made a mistake a couple chapters before. I forgot that Alice couldn't see the Wolves. Oops! Sorry, guys. Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter! :) **_

Everyone was downstairs while Damon was asleep in his temporary room and Nessie was asleep in one of the guest rooms upstairs.

"I still don't think we should leave her up there so close to him." Emmett said.

"He's not going to hurt her, Emmett." Carlisle assured.

"How do we know that? The guy's a psychopath." Rosalie said.

"Rose, we just need to-"

"What about school?" Alice asked. "Does he even go to school?" "I don't know. We can ask him when he wakes up." Esme replied.

Upstairs, Renesmee woke up and got off of the couch she was sleeping on. She felt different. She turned on the light and noticed a mirror across the room. She walked up to it and noticed it instantly – she was older! She went from looking 8 to looking 15! Normally it wouldn't have shocked her so much, but her body never really changed all that much with the growing – until now. Her bronze-colored curls now went almost to her lower back, and her body – oh my! Her waist was thinner, her hips and breasts were fuller and almost all of her baby fat was gone – only a little in her flushed cheeks. Her pale pink summer nightgown was cutting into her shoulders and only went down to her butt!

She let out a sudden scream at her reflection and the door crashed open. She looked at a shirtless Damon with a surprised look on his face. When he realized why she had screamed he leaned against the doorframe and grinned.

"I see someone grew up." He remarked looking her up and down.

Just then all of the family members came running into the room.

"What did you do to her?" Rosalie asked as Edward, Carlisle and Bella ran to Renesmee's side.

"_Me_?" Damon asked innocently.

"Yes you!" Rosalie yelled and slammed him against the wall. Damon looked more amused and annoyed than angry. "What did you do?"

"I only heard her scream and ran in here to see what was wrong." He pushed her off. "Don't touch me." He smirked. "Unless I give you permission."

"Ugh!" Rosalie yelled and went over to look at Renesmee.

"It seems," Carlisle said, feeling her arms and stomach. "She only has approximately 2 or 3 weeks until she hits her mature age, which is 17."

Renesmee touched his face, too nervous to speak.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, Nessie, it's a very good thing."

Renesmee smiled.

"Alright." Damon said from the doorway. "If that's settled, I'm going back to bed." And he left the room.

The next morning, Alice and Rosalie went shopping for Renesmee and Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Esme went hunting, leaving Carlisle, Bella and Damon home alone with newly formed Renesmee.

"So, Doc," Damon said in the living room. "You are a Vampire who saves people's lives by turning them with your…venom teeth."

"Yes."

"How do you keep from killing all of your patients? I mean, come on, you're surrounded by blood all day."

"Years and Years of practice."

"How old are all of you guys, anyway?"

Carlisle smiled. "I am around 350 years old, Esme is a few years younger than me, Edward is 109, Rosalie is around maybe…100, Emmett is about 90, Alice is around 110, Jasper is around 150 and Bella is 19." He laughed.

"You're the only one older than me." He smirked.

Bella looked at him. "How old are you?"

"Mm…about 170…somewhere around there."

Damon watched as 15-year-old-looking Renesmee touched Bella's face.

"She wants to know who turned you."

Damon's face darkened, but instantly composed itself. "A girl I…loved."

"Where is she now?" Renesmee asked.

He smiled. "I wish I knew."

"She left you?"

Damon's jaw hardened.

"Nessie, I think that maybe Damon-"

"No, no. It's fine Bella." He looked at Renesmee. "Yes. She left."

Renesmee nodded. After a moment she said, "Sorry."

"It's alright, little one. Don't be afraid to ask me anything." He winked.

"No, I'm sorry she left you."

He looked at her for a minute then grinned.

Damon's canines and jaw started to ache. Apparently that hiker from last night wasn't enough.

Damon felt another presence besides the three of them. He smirked and leaned towards Renesmee. "It's your boyfriend." He whispered.

She giggled. "Jakey's not my boyfriend!"

"Nah, I think he's pretty hot for you, '_Nessie_.'"

"Damon!" Bella scolded, laughing.

Jacob knocked on the door and opened it. He looked at Carlisle, smiled at Bella, glared at Damon, and gawked at Renesmee.

"Nessie – you – what – huh?" He babbled.

"She _grew_, Jakey." Damon said smirking.

Jacob, knowing what he meant, glared at him. "Listen, Bloodsucker, if you even think about touching her, you-"

Damon chuckled and in that second Jacob was against the wall. "What exactly are you going to do about it?" He smirked and let go of Jacob to sit back down. "I have no interest in touching your little _mate_."

For some reason that Renesmee couldn't understand quite yet, that offended her a little.

Jacob huffed and looked at Renesmee again. She jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Uh…Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"This – uh…"

She looked at him with her big brown eyes. "What?"

"Well…you may want to be careful."

In the background, Damon snorted.

Ignoring him, Renesmee said, "Why?"

"Well, Nessie, you are a teenager now… and-"

"You won't hug me because I'm older?" Tears filled her eyes.

"No no! Not that! I'm just saying that…uh…" Jacob instantly felt guilty for hurting her, but didn't know what else to say.

Damon stood up. "He's saying that your body is changed now. He has to be careful what he does now so he won't get turned on and your daddy rips his head off."

Jacob stared at him for a minute, and then started towards him.

Damon laughed holding up his hands innocently. "Hey, I'm just being honest."

Bella stood up. "Guys,"

Jacob glared at Damon, but went over to stand next to Renesmee protectively.

"So, '_Nessie_'," Damon said, exaggerating the ridiculous nickname. "When do you get to 'hunt'?" He said with air quotes.

She looked at Bella questioningly.

"In a few days." Bella replied.

"Ah." Damon nodded.

"Don't even think of taking her out to drain a few humans with you because I swear I'll-" Jacob began.

"Hey, Hey, Wolfie. I only kill when necessary. Besides, I think her daddy wouldn't find it very humorous if I took her with me to feed."

_Jacob really hates him._ Renesmee thought.

Jacob looked at Bella and Carlisle. "I just came by to check up on things." He glanced at Damon.

"So, in other words, you were making sure I didn't slaughter your friends?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Precisely, Leech." Jacob spat.

"I see." Damon started towards the door. "Well, I'm going for a walk."

"I don't think so." Jacob said.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to kill anyone, Wolfie. I'm going to go see what's exciting in this town." He mumbled something about a _flea-infested idiot_ as he walked out the door.

"Well, I better get going." Jacob said.

"Already?" Renesmee whined.

"Sorry, Nessie. Sam and Emily need some help."

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I meant with moving."

"They moved?" Bella asked, vaguely remembering the last time she saw Emily.

"Yeah, they moved into the house near where Harry and Sue Clearwater lived."

"_They_ moved?"

"Yep. Near me." He grinned.

Bella laughed. "I need to visit more often. Er… Never mind."

Jacob kissed her forehead. "You know you're welcome anytime. Since Sam isn't the Alpha anymore, I make my own rules." He grinned triumphantly.

He leaned down as if to kiss Renesmee's head as always, but instead gave her an awkward one-armed hug.

He walked out the door.

Renesmee felt tears forming. _He won't hug me because I'm a teenager?_

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "Can I go for a walk?"

Bella looked at Carlisle warily.

"Alright, but take this." He handed her a blood bag. "Just in case." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Thank you."

"Don't go too far out!" Bella called.

"I won't." She said back and ran into the woods.


	6. The Seduction

Chapter 6

Renesmee ran for a few minutes until she saw a clearing in the middle of the woods off the trail. She walked into it, discovering a sunlit meadow with spring lilies covering the lush grass.

"Wow." She whispered. She opened the blood bag and took a drink.

Then she remembered something: _This is mommy and daddy's meadow._

She took another drink, not realizing how thirsty she was and downed the whole thing.

_My 15 year old body obviously needs more blood than my baby body_. She thought.

She sighed and sat down on the green grass. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of nature.

"Hello, Renesmee." Renesmee jumped up and was ready to instinctively attack when she saw Damon lounging next to her.

"Oh. Hi, Damon." She sat back down.

He looked amused.

"What?" She asked him.

"Were you thirsty?" He asked, looking down at the empty blood bag.

"Yeah. I guess I'm older now, so I need more blood. Grandpa made me take it, you know, just in case."

"Ah." He said flatly. His black attire contrasted quite a bit with the colorful meadow. "What was that about your mother and father's meadow?"

"What? Can you read minds like Daddy?"

"No, but I felt another presence around and pressed my power into their mind to see who they were. It was you."

"I can see why mommy and daddy said you were powerful."

He smirked. "Human blood, darling."

Heat rushed to her cheeks.

Damon smirked again and leaned closer to her. "You're blushing." He whispered into her ear.

"I know."

He chuckled softly. He traced his nose along her jaw line as his canines and jaw began to ache again.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew he could hear it. Without realizing why she had done it, he instinctively touched his face and the image that was placed in his mind was him kissing her. He grinned and used his body to lay her down on the grass.

He kissed her. Her lips were so warm his canines started throbbing. She instinctively ran her fingers through his soft black hair and sighed, taking in every scent on him. He put his hands on her waist and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her mouth and put her hands on his face, bringing him closer until their bodies were fully pressed against each other.

When she began to fell lightheaded, he detached their mouths and was breathing as heavily as she was. He began to kiss her neck and suddenly pulled back and smirked.

Renesmee thought about it and extended her neck. She actually _wanted_ to let him do it. She apparently saw he was thirsty. Damon looked at her and then smiled.

His lips were on her throat again, and she felt a sharp sting. Her body jerked reflexively, but Damon's voice came into her mind. _"Relax. Fighting it makes it hurt."_ He told her.

She relaxed and shortly after the sting of pain, she felt a sudden wave of pleasure. Feeling the blood drawn out of her was indescribable. She let out a moan and Damon ran his tongue over the wound and licked his lips. The Vampire in her healed the wound immediately.

He pressed his lips to her ear. "We better go back."

"Why?" Renesmee whined softly.

He chuckled. "You're daddy's home."

"What?" She sat up quickly, crashing her head into his. "Ow." She said, holding her head.

Damon laughed. "Come on." He grabbed her hand. She stood up. "We can't think about this, or your daddy will find out."

"Yeah, that would suck." She said.

Damon laughed at her sudden use of language. "Come on, little one."

And they were running out of the woods.

They ran up to the house and Renesmee was trying very hard not to think of what happened in the meadow.

Damon opened the door to see the whole family looking at them.

"Hello, _family_." He said smirking.

"Where did you go, Nessie?" Edward asked, ignoring Damon's presence.

Before Renesmee could respond, Edward smiled and said. "You found our meadow?"

Bella grinned happily. "Is it still pretty?"

"Yep!" Renesmee said.

"How was your walk, Damon?" Esme asked kindly.

"Very nice, thank you. This is a very small town but I've found plenty to do."

Renesmee rolled her eyes when Edward and Bella weren't looking.

Edward looked at him, searching his mind.

"Don't worry, Eddie. I didn't kill anyone." He smirked and he was gone.

There was another crash upstairs and then silence.

Damon was sitting on his temporary bed looking at a book of these _"Volturi Vampires"_ when he heard Edward coming up the stairs. Before he could respond, Edward was in the room and had him by the neck. The rest of the family ran in, wondering what the hell was going on with Edward.

"Edward," Carlisle said looking at Damon, who was just standing there, eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

Edward wasn't paying attention, he was glaring at Damon.

"Get out." He hissed.

"Excuse me?" Damon said. "What did I do?"

That did it. Edward attacked Damon and they both went flying through a window.

The rest of the family was out there in a second, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett holding Edward back, Carlisle, Bella and Alice trying to talk to him.

Damon stood up and calmly brushed the glass off of him.

Jacob came running into the yard. "What happened?"

Edward was still trying to get to Damon, who was standing there, knowing exactly what Edward was so upset about. Apparently his little girl had let it slip in her mind.

Jacob looked from Damon to Edward, and then ran towards Renesmee, who was looking more and more horrified by the minute.

Renesmee hid her face in Jacob's shoulder as Damon said mockingly, "Eddie, you're scaring your little girl."

Edward lunged for him again, and Damon just stood there.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. "What happened?"

"He fed on Nessie!" He snarled.

They all froze and looked at Damon.

"In the meadow!" Edward said. "He kissed her and then bit her!"

_Missing on vital piece of info there, daddy. Your little girl let me. _He thought at him

Edward snarled and went for Damon again, this time the family let go of him, but as soon as he crashed into Damon, he was grabbed by the throat and was held down onto the ground.

He thrashed against him, but Damon was too strong.

Renesmee jumped away from Jacob and ran to Edward and Damon. "Stop! Daddy! I let him! Stop!"

It seemed as though in that second everyone was silent, inside and out.

"You…what?" Edward asked, still held down by Damon.

"I let him."

Damon let go of him and stood up, brushing dirt off of him and smoothing out his shirt.

Just as he was about to turn and walked away, Jacob was in front of him looking as pissed as ever. "You _fed_ on her?"

Damon smirked. "Jealous, Wolf Boy?"

Jacob started shaking and suddenly morphed into the giant russet colored wolf, and went straight for Damon's neck.


	7. The Show

Chapter 7

Jacob, in his wolf form, went straight for Damon, but Damon grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground. Renesmee watched in horror as his fangs extended and the whites of his eyes turned red as the veins protruded through his skin.

He lunged for Jacob and in the blink of an eye, had the giant wolf by the throat and slammed him on the ground. Jake let out a yelp and Damon sunk his fangs into the wolf. Renesmee cried out and Damon immediately stood up, his fangs contracting and his face returning to normal.

"You're lucky that family likes you or I would have taken great joy in ripping your throat out." He growled and flitted to the Cullens.

"Um, Damon?" Esme smiled weakly and handed him a napkin. He smirked and wiped Jacob's blood off of his mouth.

They all looked back at the giant wolf, which was slowly getting up.

"Now," Damon said to the Cullens. "If you don't mind I'm going to change my clothes and," He made a face. "Brush my teeth." And he was gone.

Damon walked down the stairs to see that two people were missing. "Where are the Doc and Wolf Boy?" He smirked.

Bella glared. "Carlisle is at the reservation taking care of Jake."

Damon laughed. "I didn't realize I hurt him that bad." He stopped laughing when the whole family, besides Renesmee, turned to glare at him. "So you are friends with werewolves, huh?"

"I've been friends with Jacob since before I knew anything about Vampires or Werewolves." Bella hissed.

He raised his eyebrows and said dramatically, _"Really?"_

Renesmee touched Bella's face.

"No." Bella said, shaking her head.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I asked Mommy if you sparkled like us."

Damon began to laugh again.

Edward growled at him.

"What?" Damon said, innocently. "No," He turned to Renesmee and held up his hand. "I'll show you what I do in the sun without this ring." He started towards the door.

"Damon," Edward said. "Is that such a good idea?"

He smirked. "Relax, Eddie Boy, It only hurts a little."

The family all followed Damon as he ran through the forest out of the cloud bank, not because of Renesmee, but because they were all curious as to what Damon looked like in the sun.

Damon stood under a tree and the sparkling family watched as he took his ring off.

He took a deep breath and set the ring on the ground before stepping out into the sun. Renesmee gasped as Damon's skin began to burn. Steam rose from his body and his skin began to become charred and bloody. He gave a pained grin to the family and stepped back into the shade.

He picked his ring up and slipped it back on. The burns healed immediately. "That," He said breathlessly, "is what happens when _I _go out in the sunlight."

"Didn't that hurt?" Alice asked.

"Um…_yes_." He replied sarcastically. "My skin was _burning_. It's one of the only things that kill Vampires…besides stakes, of course." He smirked.

_"Steaks?"_ Renesmee asked.

He chuckled. "Not the kind that humans eat._ Wooden_ stakes. Sharp pieces of wood. If you stab a Vampire in the heart they shrivel up and die."

Edward growled at his bluntness.

He smirked at Rosalie. "I probably shouldn't have told you that, huh, _Blondie_?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "No."

Damon smirked and turned towards the family. "Now," he said. "Tomorrow the…6 of you go to school and Doc goes to work, right?"

"Yes," Esme replied.

"And Mommy Dearest stays here with Renesmee."

Edward and Bella exchanged glances. "Well, we were actually thinking of taking her to school." Bella said. "We have to go to school out of town, but we can still live here."

Damon nodded, and then smirked. "Sign me up!"

A/N: Sorry it was so short, trying to keep up with my other stories, my videos and – believe it or not – "REAL LIFE." I know – shocking. :D Thanks for reading!


	8. The Bloodlust

**Forbidden Fruit – A Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**

Chapter 8

**Here's sort of what I imagine Renesmee to look like at 15. - www. /userfiles/image/PageImages/Shailene%20Woodley%**

_**Seattle definitely has a larger school than Forks.**_** Bella thought as her, Edward, Nessie, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Damon made their way through the rain into the high school. Nessie stayed close to Bella's side as they went through the doors.**

** Edward was wary about letting Renesmee go to school, that she should stay home with Esme, but with the help of Rose, Alice and Bella, he allowed her to go. **

** "We could always go to Virginia if this doesn't work out." Damon commented, smirking. "I know a few people there."**

** "You mean your brother?" Renesmee asked.**

** "Yep." He grinned. "I'm sure he'd **_**looovveee**_** to see me again."**

** The family made their way to the office for their schedules. **

** "Excuse me?" Edward said softly. "We are the Cullens and Hales." Damon cleared his throat and Edward barely looked back at him. "And Salvatore." Edward added.**

** The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Yes, Dr. Cullen just called." He handed Edward a schedule. "Here is yours. Alice Cullen?" Alice skipped up and took her own. "Jasper Hale?" Jasper timidly walked up to her and grabbed the paper, careful not to touch her. "Rosalie Hale?" Rose got hers. "Emmett Cullen?" Emmett punched Jasper in the arm before taking his own schedule. "Re- um…nee-"**

** "Renesmee," Edward said.**

** She smiled. "Renesmee. That's an interesting name."**

** Bella nudged Nessie forward and smiled encouragingly. She glanced back at Damon, who stood in a corner, watching. It oddly reminded her of a stalking crow, waiting for the kill. She carefully took small steps towards the woman and grabbed her paper. She let her eyes stray to the vein in her wrist when Edward touched her back lightly.**

** She turned and walked away, almost hiding behind her mother. **

** "Now, you said Mr.** Salvatore?"

"And Bella Cullen."

"Hm." The Receptionist frowned as she looked through the papers. "I don't see them. Let me see…"

"Don't." Edward growled at Damon, so low the human didn't notice.

Renesmee looked back at Damon, who smirked at the family before walking over to the desk, leaning over it, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure our papers are all there," Renesmee watched intently as Damon compelled the woman. "We just won't need them. Bella will have classes with Edward, and I will have all classes with Renesmee."

"Well, I'll be," She said and smiled up at him. ** "I guess you don't need them after all. You and Bella are fine. Go on ahead."**

**Damon grinned. "Thank you." He turned and made a gesture as if to say, "See? Easy." The Cullens turned away and walked out into the hallway. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Bella all had the same classes, and Alice, Emmett, Damon and Renesmee had the same classes. **

**All during school, Bella was having no trouble with being tempted to feed, only worrying about Nessie. Partly because she was a new little vampire and partly because she was afraid of what Damon might do to her.**

**Though she'd never admit it, she was afraid of Damon. He had an enormous amount of power and seemed to have a short temper. He was manipulative, cunning and could be charming when he wanted to be. He seemed to have no regard for human life, just as he had messed with the receptionist's head.**

"**Bella?" Edward caught her attention. "What are you thinking about?"**

"**Damon." She whispered back.**

**Jasper seemed to notice her stress and instantly calmed her. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes.**

"**I'm sure they're fine." Edward replied.**

"**So, little one," Damon said during History class. "How are you feeling?"**

**She looked at Alice and Emmett, who were glaring at Damon for choosing Nessie as a studying partner. She shrugged. "I'm fine."**

**Mr. Johnson began talking to the class about the 1800s. Damon ignored him. Not like he could learn anything he didn't already know before.**

** "No cravings? Not wanting to rip anyone's throat out?"**

** From across the room, Alice hissed at him. Renesmee shook her head. "No. Not yet."**

** He chuckled. "Not yet."**

** "Mr…" He looked up to see Mr. Johnson looking at him. **

** "Salvatore." Damon replied with a smirk.**

** "Can you-" He was interrupted by a gasp. Everyone looked at Alice.**

** "Sorry." She said shyly.**

** Damon narrowed his eyes at her and tried to use his Power to probe her mind. Something was wrong with Renesmee. Alice noticed what Damon was trying to do and opened her mind to him. Renesmee was going to attack someone here at school. Damon glanced at Renesmee's confused face and back to Alice.**

**Alice shrugged frantically, not knowing what to do. Renesmee suddenly touched Damon's hand. She was wondering what was wrong. **

"**Nothing, little one." He replied. Though he could sense her thirst.**

**Do something! Alice exclaimed.**

**He rolled his eyes, but stood up, facing the teacher. He began to compel him.**

"**Damon!" Alice hissed.**

"**Renesmee and I need to go somewhere really fast."**

**He nodded mechanically. "Okay."**

**Alice stood. "I need to go to."**

**Mr. Johnson shook his head. "You have to have a note, young lady."**

**Alice glared at Damon, who smirked and grabbed Renesmee's hand, pulling her out of the classroom and outside.**

"**What's going-" Nessie stopped. She looked around her.**

"**Renesmee?" Damon asked.**

"**Damon…"**

**Damon rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"**

"**I'm…thirsty."**

**Damon followed her gaze to a group of human leaving the school lot and smirked. "Snack time?"**

**Renesmee gasped. "What? Damon I-"**

"**Listen, You don't have to kill to feed. I'll help you."**

"**But daddy is-"**

"**Renesmee," He said encouragingly. "I am ten times stronger and more powerful than your whole family. I have learned to control my thirst, unlike my brother. And when he finally did get a taste of the human stuff, he went psycho because he spent all of his time fighting his nature than controlling it. Do you really want that?"**

**Renesmee shook her head, confused. **

"**I'll help you, Nessie."**

**Renesmee giggled at his use of her nickname. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Show me who you are, Damon."**

**He grinned and led her to the woods.**

**After feeding, Renesmee never felt better. Her whole 15 year old body felt as though it were glowing and she felt invincible – inside and out. She looked up at Damon, who dropped a human girl on the ground, crimson red blood staining his lips, making his beautiful face look dangerous and seductive at the same time.**

**Renesmee felt a whole new set of nerves and feelings wash over her. Was it because of feeding?**

**She found that she could sense the pleasure emanating from Damon. **_**The pleasure of feeding,**_** she thought. It was somehow an…erotic thing to Vampires.**

**Damon chuckled at her expression. "You seem puzzled about something." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip.**

"**I feel different."**

**He laughed. "Of course you do. It's power."**

"**And…" She sighed, not trying to explain. Using her vampire speed, she ran to him and placed her hand on his face.**

**He smirked, understanding. "Oh yes, Renesmee." He said softly. "It's very sexual. Especially when done together with a…mate." He pressed their bodies together and kissed her passionately, tongues intertwining in one another's, the taste of blood on their lips like a fine wine.**

"**Nessie?" They both turned, their blood-stained lips, bloodlust and sensual lust in their eyes, and unconscious humans on the lush grass beneath them to see Jacob standing in the clearing, mouth open in shock.**


	9. The Visitors

Chapter 9

"**Nessie?" **

**Damon grinned and waved to Jacob. "Hey, Jake!"**

**Jacob looked from Damon to Renesmee and back. "What have you done to her?" He yelled at Damon.**

"**I didn't do anything to her, unless you count showing her the power and sexuality of really being a Vampire."**

"**Jake-" Renesmee looked at him in horror. Why did he have to appear right now?**

**Jacob ran over to Renesmee in Damon's arms, but Damon shielded her body with his own. "What do you think you're doing?" He smirked at Jacob, who was seething.**

"**Saving her from you."**

"**Oh, I don't think she needs saving from you." He grinned. "After all, the name is Salvatore – as in Savior."**

**Jake glared at Damon, trying to calculate in his head how to get around Damon to grab Renesmee and take off before the bloodsucker could break his neck – or hers.**

"**Renesmee, it's okay." He said softly to her. "You're going to be fine."**

**Damon rolled his eyes. "She's 15…well," He glanced at her. "Sort of. She can make her own decisions and she's not being kidnapped." Jacob ignored him. "Besides, what do you care? You were made to kill us Vampires."**

**Jacob froze.**

**Damon still antagonized him. "You know as well as Ephraim Black did that it's your instinct to kill Vampires."**

"**You knew Ephraim?"**

**Damon smirked. "Of course I did. Who do you think killed him?"**

**Renesmee had no clue what they were talking about, but Jacob seemed pretty upset about it.**

"**After…imprinting or whatever on some vampire, his pack nearly turned against him."**

"**But it's-" Jake began before Damon interrupted.**

"**I know, I know, 'It's involuntary.'" He rolled his eyes. "But Ephraim convinced the wolfies that everything was fine, and when I met this Vampire and…fell for her also, Ephraim and his pack tried to kill me." He grinned. "I was able to convince his pack that the Vampire wasn't meant to be with Ephraim, and after the pack agreed and left us, Ephraim came back to kill me, the Vampire he **_**fell for**_** ignored him completely and allowed me to cut his head off with my sword."**

**Nessie and Jacob both stood in shock at Damon's words.**

"**I don't believe you." Jacob said through clenched teeth.**

"**Oh, it's true." He replied with a smirk.**

"**Then what's this Vampire's name, then?"**

**Damon frowned. "Katherine."**

_***Dun dun dun dun!* **_

"**Where is she now?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Renesmee wasn't sure if it was their link through blood or her new heightened senses, but she could tell that Damon was masking the hurt he felt for this Katherine woman. She reached over and touched his face, the image she placed in his mind was her hugging him, giving him comfort.**

**To her surprise, Damon turned to Renesmee and stepped back. "No, little one."**

**She frowned and stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his face again. Jacob looked from Damon to Renesmee and back over and over, feeling agitated and irritated that he couldn't see or hear what they were saying to each other. Damon suddenly laughed.**

"**Yes, I know I'm not a touchy-feely person, Renesmee."**

**She crossed her arms and frowned at him disapprovingly, which both Jacob **_**and**_** Damon somehow found adorable, both grinning slightly at her. When she saw that that wasn't working, she tried pouting.**

**Jacob nearly melted at her feet, but Damon just rose and eyebrow at her. "That doesn't work on me." He grinned.**

**Renesmee tried one more time, giving him her best puppy dog look as she lightly touched his face, the same image popping up in his head.**

**He sighed. "Fine."**

**Grinning, she crashed her 15 year old body into his. Jacob stood, heartbroken at the sight of his true love hugging the monster. Renesmee smiled into Damon's chest and Damon seemed amused that she was willing to be this close to him. He glanced at Jacob, who looked as though he was fighting off some urge-**

**Oh, Hell.**

**In that same second, Damon grabbed Renesmee, knowing it wouldn't hurt her now, and threw her about 5 feet away from him as Jacob's human form morphed into the giant wolf. Renesmee hit the soft grass, and looked up just in time to see Jake lunge for Damon. Damon swiftly stepped out of the way before grabbed Jacob from behind and slamming him onto the ground. Renesmee watched in horror as Jacob quickly got up and went for Damon again.**

"**Jake, stop!"**

"**Renesmee, STAY THERE!" Damon commanded.**

**She did what she was told. She watched them fight, Damon obviously having the upper hand through it all. She reflexively ran her tongue over her canines when Damon's fangs lengthened. She wondered if she would get fangs now that she fed on humans.**

**Suddenly, both Damon and Jacob were thrown across the forest by an invisible force. They both stood up. **

**Oh, no. Renesmee thought. **_**Daddy, Aunt Alice, if you can see us PLEASE HELP!**_

**She remembere these people from when she was still a baby. **

**Their names were Jane, Felix, Alec and Demitri.**

**The Volturi.**


End file.
